Handheld devices are small portable electronic devices like PDAs, mobile phones, palm computers, etc. Generally speaking, the handheld device cannot directly access network, and needs another accessory device to achieve network access. Moreover, because the capacity of the inbuilt storage memory of the handheld device is very small, even if it can access network, only the contents of emails can be read on the network, but the emails cannot be downloaded, resulting in much inconvenience.
Besides, in addition to text information, an Email usually has some appended files like jpg picture files, mpeg video files, or exe execution files. Although access of these appended files on a general computer has no problem, if the handheld device is used to access the Email, these appended files cannot be downloaded or the handheld device may crash because these appended files are large and the memory of the handheld device is insufficient. It is unable to inquire about whether there are appended files therein or how large these appended files are in advance when accessing the Email. This is thus a difficult problem to be solved.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a base of handheld device having Email access function, wherein the base is disposed in a handheld device without changing the design of the original handheld device. The base can access an information network directly or via a computer to download an Email and then display the content of the Email via the handheld device.